Delta
Delta (Real name is Kim Solstice) is a 16 year old purple puff. She is best friends/partners with Alpha. History Delta and Alpha have some things in common, such as their species, age, abilities, and duties. Whereas they also don't have things in common, such as their gender, weapons, and their origin. Unlike Alpha, Delta lived in a rather wealthy family, with a mother and a father (that will not be named due to their security and well-being), which meant that she was the only child. She had a lot of things as well, though she wasn't necessarily spoiled. When Delta was young, she dreamed that she will help people, defend villages, and overall be remembered for her good deeds. Of course, she knew it wouldn't be easy. When she grew up, she went to school. She was very smart and got A's and some B's but no grades lower than that, and her friends admired her for that. One time, she met a dark cyan puff by the name of Blake Remington, who is apparently Alpha. From that moment, they started becoming friends and began talking and sharing things to each other frequently (Alpha and Delta also had their own cliques, but they would rather be together most of the time). When they were both 14, Alpha was considered as Delta's best friend. When she turned 16, Delta decided to live by herself in her own house (in which her parents agreed upon since they thought she was mature enough to do so). She also felt bored about school and decided to leave Dreamland to explore new things around Popstar in general , and so she did. During her adventure, she spotted an abandoned-looking temple. With eagerness stirring inside her, Delta entered it. When she was inside, she saw a dim pink light in front of her. Carefully, Delta approached the pink light, only to find two glowing katanas. Delta wondered why someone would just leave it to gather dust and picked the katanas up. But when she touched it, a pink aura and an overwhelming sensation formed around her, then everything returned to normal. A confused Delta then exited the temple. Delta then wondered what happened, yet she couldn't understand what. Then she also thought if the katanas held any supernatural abilities. Then she put it to the test. Delta swung her katanas, resulting in energy projectiles coming out of the katanas. She then swung it again, and a laser beam emitted out of the katana. Now she knew that it did hold power. Ecstatic, she then went home. When she arrived, she began crafting an X shaped sheath for both of her katanas, as well as a mask. After doing so, she left and searched for anyone who needed help. During her journey, she spotted a mysterious cyan colored puff that had almost the same getup as her. He was wounded, back on a rock, surrounded by Waddle Dees. To her surprise, she knew who that cyan puff was... ...Alpha. She needed to save him. Than in a blink of an eye, she darted towards the Waddle Dees, using anger and adrenaline as her fuel. She completely annihilated the entire wave of them, and just like that, they were eviscerated. She then looked at the poor injured dark cyan puff. That definitely is Blake, she thought. Then she ran towards him and embraced him, tears of both joy and sadness in her eyes. When she calmed down, they both had a conversation about what happened, and how they had the same getup and all. After a long chat, Alpha suggested that they could be partners and protect places, help people, and explore together. Of course, she agreed. Delta then nursed Alpha to health. A few months later, Delta and Alpha continually helped people and protected villages, as well as wandering around and exploring new things. They were also able to fight evil adversaries, such as Nightmare and ZeroMind. As they kept doing so, the people considered them hero and heroine. Also, Delta's and Alpha's relationship grew to the extent that they became boyfriend/girlfriend. Even more months later, Delta and Alpha met Kirby, Jane and King Dedede as the they spotted the three of them when they decided to take a stroll around Dream Land. They also met Meta Knight and Galacta Knightess along the way while the two Knights were battling each other. Delta is now living with Alpha in their new home. They would either hang out with the others, wander around Pop Star by themselves, or challenge Meta Knight and Galacta Knightess to a duel. Personality Delta is considered to be a sweet and caring puffball. She loves Alpha and being with him, as well as hanging out with Gamma and Zeta, and she enjoys saving people or defeating enemies with them. Though she may be a kind and gentle girl at times, she tends to be livid if her friends are in any sort of danger. Like Alpha, Delta is funny, smart, brave and bold. Sometimes, Delta acts as a sort of a "peacemaker", either trying to break up a fight, particularly Gamma and Zeta, or calming someone down when they are angry with themselves, particularly Alpha. Every time Alpha is frustrated with himself when he fails at doing a job, Delta would always be by his side and calm him down, also telling him that it isn't his fault. It proves that Delta is a very caring, humble, and sensitive person. However, there are times that she has flashes of temper that may get the best of her at times, in which Alpha and sometimes Gamma and Zeta would be the ones that would calm her down. Though no one knows, sometimes Delta even blames herself for not doing the right things, and that she tries her best to be better. Out of all the people, the Quartet is the only one that notices this and are the ones that actually care for her. Appearance Delta wears a mask similar to Meta Knight's and Galacta Knight's and others. She wears gloves and shoes, and an X-shaped sheath for her dual katanas. She is purple in color, and her eyes are bright pink. Gallery Delta.jpg|Delta's old design. Delta_new_design.jpg|Delta's new design. Trivia *Like Alpha, Delta doesn't use her puffball sucking/absorbing ability, since she thinks it's savage to swallow someone/something whole. *Her weapons are nicknamed the "Katanas of Salvation". *Delta (and Alpha) are experts at acrobatics and martial arts. Category:The Epsilon Quartet Category:Kirby Category:Puffballs Category:Purple Category:Swordman Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Puffball Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Meta-Knights Category:Good Category:Heros Category:Allies Category:FC Category:Pink Category:Knight Category:Masked